Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parallel link mechanism and a link actuation device to be used in a device, such as a medical device or an industrial device, which operates fast and with high accuracy and requires a wide operating range.
Description of Related Art
Parallel link mechanisms to be used in various types of work devices such as medical devices and industrial devices are proposed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 listed below.